Lung cancer is caused by disordered growth of tracheal, bronchial and/or alveolar cells as a result of losing their normal functions. The number of people who die of lung cancer is the largest of the total of cancer deaths (17%), and worldwide about 1.3 million people die of lung cancer each year.
Treatment for lung cancer is divided into three major categories: surgical operation (surgical therapy), anticancer agent (chemotherapy) and radioactive irradiation (radiation therapy), but the effectiveness of treatment will vary depending on the tissue type of lung cancer. For example, although a definite diagnosis of lung cancer is made by a pathologist based on his cytohistopathological diagnosis on a microscope specimen, small cell lung cancer, which constitutes about 20% of lung cancer cases, has often reached an advanced stage at the time of discovery because it generally has a high grade of malignancy and will rapidly grow and spread and will often metastasize to other organs. For this reason, chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy is often used for treatment of this cancer, but the prognosis is poor because small cell lung cancer will often recur although it is relatively sensitive to these therapies. On the other hand, in the case of non-small cell lung cancer, which constitutes the remainder of about 80%, surgical therapy is considered for use until a certain stage, but there is little opportunity to use surgical operation in the subsequent stages where chemotherapy and/or radiation therapy is mainly used for treatment.
Thus, in either type of lung cancer, chemotherapy is an important option for treatment.
ALK (Anaplastic Lymphoma Kinase) is a receptor tyrosine kinase and is a protein having a transmembrane region in the middle part, flanked by a tyrosine kinase region on the carboxyl-terminal side and an extracellular region on the amino-terminal side. It has previously been reported that full-length ALK is expressed in several types of cancer cells of ectodermal origin (e.g., neuroblastoma, glioblastoma, breast cancer, melanoma) (Non-patent Document 1). In some cases of human malignant lymphoma, it has also been reported that the ALK gene is fused with another gene (e.g., NPM gene, CLTCL gene, TFG gene, TPM3 gene, ATIC gene, and TPM4 gene) as a result of chromosomal translocation, and thereby produces an oncogenic fusion tyrosine kinase (Science, vol. 263, p. 1281, 1994; Blood, vol. 86, p. 1954, 1995; Blood, vol. 95, p. 3204, 2000; Blood, vol. 94, p. 3265, 1999; Oncogene, vol. 20, p. 5623, 2001). Also in the case of inflammatory myofibroblastic tumor, it is known that the ALK gene is fused with another gene (e.g., CARS gene, SEC31L1 gene, and RanBP2 gene) as a result of chromosomal translocation, and thereby produces a fusion tyrosine kinase (Laboratory Investigation, a journal of technical methods and pathology, vol. 83, p. 1255, 2003; International Journal of Cancer, vol. 118, p. 1181, 2006; Medicinal Research Reviews, vol. 28, p. 372, 2008). Most of partner molecules to be fused with ALK have a complex-forming domain, and the generated fusion products per se also appear to form complexes. This complex formation would induce uncontrol of ALK tyrosine kinase activity and abnormal activation of intracellular signals, thereby causing canceration (Cellular and Molecular Life Science, vol. 61, p. 2939, 2004; Nature Reviews Cancer, vol. 8, p. 11, 2008).
Moreover, recent reports have indicated the presence of a TPM4-ALK fusion protein in esophageal cancer by proteomics analysis procedures (World Journal of Gastroenterology, vol. 12, p. 7104, 2006; Journal of Molecular Medicine, vol. 85, p. 863, 2007). Further, a fusion gene between EML4 (echinoderm microtubule associated protein like-4) and ALK was confirmed in specimens from lung cancer patients, and it was also reported that this EML4-ALK fusion gene has tumorgenicity and is a causal gene of cancer, and that inhibitors against its kinase activity suppress the growth of various cells where the EML4-ALK fusion protein is expressed (Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Document 2). These documents further show that inhibitors of the EML4-ALK fusion protein are useful as therapeutic agents for lung cancer in EML4-ALK polynucleotide-positive lung cancer patients. Further, in lung cancer, the presence of many variants of EML4-ALK has been proved (Patent Document 1; Annals of surgical oncology, vol. 17, p. 889, 2010; Molecular Cancer Research, vol. 7, p. 1466, 2009; Clinical Cancer Research, vol. 15, p. 3143, 2009; Cancer, vol. 115, p. 1723, 2009; Clinical Cancer Research, vol. 14, p. 6618, 2008; Clinical Cancer Research, vol. 14, p. 4275, 2008), and the presence of TFG-ALK (Cell, vol. 131, p. 1190, 2007) and KIF5B-ALK (Clinical Cancer Research, vol. 15, p. 3143, 2009) has been reported. Furthermore, it is known that there have been cases in which EML4-ALK is expressed in lung cancer patients as well as colon cancer patients and breast cancer patients (Molecular Cancer Research, vol. 7, p. 1466, 2009).
Moreover, Patent Document 1 shows the following compounds A to D (each being known as an ALK inhibitor) as examples of compounds having inhibitory activity against the EML4-ALK fusion protein, and it also discloses the actual values of their inhibitory activity against the EML4-ALK fusion protein. However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.

Their respective chemical names are: 4-[(3′-bromo-4′-hydroxyphenyl)amino]-6,7-dimethoxyquinazoline (also called WHI-P154) for compound A; N-[2-(3-chlorophenyl)ethyl]-2-[({[4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenoxy]acetyl}amino)methyl]-1,3-thiazole-4-carboxamide for compound B; 5-chloro-N4-[2-(isopropylsulfonyl)phenyl]-N2-{2-methoxy-4-[4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)piperidin-1-yl]phenyl}pyrimidine-2,4-diamine (also called TAE684) for compound C; and 2-[(5-bromo-2-{[2-methoxy-4-(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl)phenyl]amino}pyrimidin-4-yl)amino]-N-methylbenzenesulfonamide for compound D.
Moreover, in ALK fusion protein-expressing lymphoma cells, a compound having ALK inhibitory activity, WHI-P154 (compound A shown above), has been reported to inhibit cell growth and induce apoptosis (Non-patent Document 3). However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.
Likewise, TAE684 (compound C shown above) is known as an inhibitor of a fusion protein from a fusion gene between NPM gene and ALK gene.
TAE684 structurally differs from the compounds of the present invention in that the center ring sandwiched between two —NH groups is a chloro-substituted pyrimidine ring.
Moreover, TAE684 has been reported to inhibit the spread of anaplastic large cell lymphoma (ALCL) by its inhibitory activity against the NPM-ALK fusion protein (Non-patent Document 4). On the other hand, although it is described that compounds including TAE684 have inhibitory activity against focal adhesion kinase (FAK) and are thereby useful for preventing and/or treating non-small cell lung cancer and small cell lung cancer, there is no information about actual therapeutic effects on these lung cancers (Patent Document 2). Furthermore, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.
Further reports were issued showing that ELM4-ALK is expressed in non-small cell lung cancer cells (NCI-H2228), that TFG-ALK is expressed in non-small cell lung cancer patients, and that TAE684 inhibits the growth of non-small cell lung cancer cells (NCI-H2228) (Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Documents 5 and 6).
Further, it is reported that the compound below has Syk inhibitory activity and is useful as an active ingredient in agents for preventing or treating a disease in which Syk is involved, such as allergy, inflammation, immune disease, thrombus, and cancer (Patent Document 3).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention. Furthermore, the inhibitory activity against the kinase activity of EML4-ALK fusion protein is neither disclosed nor suggested, and there is no specific disclosure about therapeutic effects on cancer.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has inhibitory activity against protein kinase C and is useful as an active ingredient in agents for preventing or treating a disease in which protein kinase C is involved, such as diabetic complication, ischemia, inflammation, and cancer (Patent Document 4).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention. Furthermore, the inhibitory activity against the kinase activity of EML4-ALK fusion protein is neither disclosed nor suggested, and there is no specific disclosure about therapeutic effects on cancer.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has inhibitory activity against the kinase activity of EML4-ALK fusion protein and mutant EGFR protein and is useful as an active ingredient in therapeutic agents for cancer including lung cancer, etc (Patent Document 5).
(In the formula, —X— is 1,3,5-triazine-2,4-diyl or quinazoline-2,4-diyl which may be substituted. For other symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has inhibitory activity against various kinases including ALK and is useful for treating cell proliferative disease (Patent Document 6).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has inhibitory activity against ALK and/or c-Met and is useful for treating proliferative disease (Patent Document 7).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has inhibitory activity against various kinases including ALK and is useful for treating hyperproliferative disease and angiogenic disease (Patent Document 8).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has inhibitory activity against various kinases including IGF-1R and ALK and is useful for treating cancer (Patent Document 9).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has Syk inhibitory activity and is useful for treating allergy, autoimmune disease, cancer, and abnormal myeloid cell growth (Patent Document 10).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention. Furthermore, the inhibitory activity against the kinase activity of EML4-ALK fusion protein is neither disclosed nor suggested, and there is no specific disclosure about therapeutic effects on cancer.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has inhibitory activity against Aurora-B kinase and is useful for treating cancer, infectious disease, inflammation, and autoimmune disease (Patent Document 11).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention. Furthermore, the inhibitory activity against the kinase activity of EML4-ALK fusion protein is neither disclosed nor suggested.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has STATE activation inhibitory activity and Th2 cell differentiation inhibitory activity and is useful for treating respiratory disease, asthma, and chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (Patent Document 12).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention. Furthermore, the inhibitory activity against the kinase activity of EML4-ALK fusion protein is neither disclosed nor suggested, and there is no specific disclosure about therapeutic effects on cancer.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has PKC inhibitory activity and is useful for treating allergy, inflammation, diabetes, cancer and the like (Patent Document 13).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention. Furthermore, the inhibitory activity against the kinase activity of EML4-ALK fusion protein is neither disclosed nor suggested, and there is no specific disclosure about therapeutic effects on cancer.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has inhibitory activity against PLK-1 and PLK-3 and is useful for treating cancer, cell proliferative disease, virus infection disease, autoimmune disease, and neurodegenerative disease (Patent Document 14).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention. Furthermore, the inhibitory activity against the kinase activity of EML4-ALK fusion protein is neither disclosed nor suggested.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has HSP-90 inhibitory activity and is useful for treating cell proliferative disease, cancer, inflammation, arthritis, and angiogenic disease (Patent Document 15).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention. Furthermore, the inhibitory activity against the kinase activity of EML44-ALK fusion protein is neither disclosed nor suggested.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has ALK, c-Met and Mps1 kinase inhibitory activity and is useful for treating hyperproliferative disease, cancer, and angiogenic disease (Patent Document 16).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has inhibitory activity against Syk and Jak and is useful for treating heart disease, inflammation, autoimmune disease, and cell proliferative disease (Patent Document 17).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention. Furthermore, the inhibitory activity against the kinase activity of EML4-ALK fusion protein is neither disclosed nor suggested.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has IKK inhibitory activity and is useful for treating inflammation, immunopathy, cancer, neurodegenerative disease, age-related disease, heart disease, and dysbolism (Patent Document 18).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention. Furthermore, the inhibitory activity against the kinase activity of EML4-ALK fusion protein is neither disclosed nor suggested.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has inhibitory activity against various kinases including ALK and is useful for treating cell proliferative disease and cancer (Patent Document 19).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has ALK, ROS, IGF-1R and InsR kinase inhibitory activity and is useful for treating cell proliferative disease (Patent Document 20).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.
Further, it is reported that the compound below has ALK, ROS, IGF-1R and InsR kinase inhibitory activity and is useful for treating cell proliferative disease (Patent Document 21).
(For the symbols in the formula, refer to the publication.)
However, there is no specific disclosure about the diamino heterocyclic carboxamide compounds according to the present invention.